Dayl and Elias
by Luciel15
Summary: Elias and Dayl are walking around thinking of what is happening and they run into Arthur


black butler my version

Chapter one katie is on her own

Narrator: Katie the new kid who moved into England was a kid that lived on the streets one day ciel sees her looking for somewhere to stay for 5 days just as long as she can work to get home to her family up in roseville.

Ciel:Hey what are you doing in the cold my lady?

Katie:I'm on my way home but their moving so i got left behind now i'm on my own to get to my family in roseville

Ciel: It is cold out why don't you come and stay with me for a few days and i'll help you get to roseville

Katie: You don't have to do that sir

Ciel: My name is ciel phantomhive

Katie: Name is katie louiselle

Ciel: Well katie let's go to my manor and get you home after a few days

Katie:Ok do you know my family is not happy that i'm out in the cold just to get to them right?

Ciel: Well we'll help you get your parents ok if that is fine with you me and my butler will help you to get there after few days ok

Katie: Ok but how long will it take to take for us to get there because if it takes 7 weeks then my parents will not accept me home just so you know ciel

Ciel: Thank you for letting me know because it will take less than that i promise you katie what do you do for a living if you do not mind me asking?

Katie:I work with my dad in a team called rainbow six the best team in the world as a teammate i take down terrorist groups and i have no reasons to stop until i find GLF so please i'll not stay that long i'll leave in two days ok ciel i do not need your help i can handle myself ok my dad told me to handle myself when the time comes and i think my time has come to handle my self so please do not help me

ciel:I think i need to help you katie do not fight it ok you need help

To Be Continued

A time on black butler my version

Ciel: Katie come on you really think you can handle yourself out in the world on your own at night in England

Katie:I think i can handle myself thank you very much see you around

Chapter 2 Katie gets hurt

Narrator: katie is walking in England and Ciel and Sebastian are looking for her but William found her and took her under his wing as a Grim Reaper, Grell Sutcliff is now her brother and William is her teacher to teach her how to be a Grim reaper and her brother (Grell) is helping William to teach Katie to be a grim Sebastian comes in and sees Katie on the floor

Sebastian: Is she hurt Grell?

Grell: Yes why?

Sebastian: I'll be taking her now she needs rest so she will be coming with me to the phantomhive manor ok no more fighting ok?

Grell: Bassy she needs more training though we can not let her go not yet she needs to be ready for the world first before she can leave

Sebastian:But you guys are taking it too far she is down on the ground she needs rest for now but when she is ready i'll bring her back myself but for now she is at the phantomhive manor ok

William: Grell is right she needs to stay with us

Ciel: We do not care she needs rest so see you until next time you two bye

Katie: Let me go please just let me go sebastian

Sebastian:I can't do that Katie….. You had to run off and hurt yourself you and me can dance off in the sunset back to the phantomhive manor what to say about that?

Katie: Fine i'll come with you Sebastian

Sebastian: Good let's go home now see you guys around

William: Ok see you Bye

Nellia: You're so hypnotizing could you be the devil, could be an angel your touch magnetizing feels like i'm floating, leaves my body glowing they say be afraid different DNA, they don't understand you you're from a whole other world you're not like the others, futuristic lovers A different dimension you open my eyes and i'm ready to go, lead me into the light kiss me , k-k-kiss me infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me, t-t-take me wanna be a victim, ready for abduction boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign it's supernatural, extraterrestrial your so supersonic wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic you're from a whole other world a dimension you open my eyes and i'm ready to go lead me into the light kiss me,k-k-kiss me infect me with love, and fill me with poison take me me, t-t-take me wanna be your victim, ready for abduction boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign it's supernatural, extraterrestrial there is this transcendental, on another level boy, you're my lucky star i wanna walk on your wavelength and be there when you vibrate for you i risk it all, all kiss me, k-k-kiss me infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me, t-t-take me wanna be your victim, ready for abduction boy, you're an alien, your touch foreign it's supernatural, extraterrestrial extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign it's supernatural, extraterrestrial.

Katie: How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life

Sebastian: I'm that flight that you get on, international First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable 'Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti I got lipstick stamps on my passport, You make it hard to leave Been around the world, don't speak the language But your booty don't need explaining All I really need to understand is When you talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Get jazzy on it You know the words to my songs No habla inglés Our conversations ain't long But you know what is I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan I got lipstick stamps on my passport I think I need a new one Been around the world, don't speak the language But your booty don't need explaining All I really need to understand is When you talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Uno, met your friend in Rio Dos, she was all on me-o Tres, we can ménage à three though Quatro, ooh Dos Cadenas, close to genius Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck Chest to chest, tongue on neck International oral sex Every picture I take, I pose a threat Bought a jet, what do you expect? Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty" Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty" Been around the world, don't speak the language But your booty don't need explaining All I really need to understand is When you talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me (you you you) Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah) Talk dirty to me (talk to me) Talk dirty to me (oh yeah) Get jazzy on it What? I don't understand!

Ciel:They say we are what we are But we don't have to be. I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams. Oooooooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass) Oooooooh,I try to picture me without you but I can't 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now, You pull the blackout curtains down Just not for long, for long We could be immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals,Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals. Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith Is when it's tested again and again everyday. I'm still comparing your past to my future. It might be your wound but they're my sutures. Oooooooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass) Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now, You pull the blackout curtains down Just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immortals, And live with me forever now, Pull the blackout curtains down, We could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, (Immortals)

Grell and Katie: I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me And I'm gonna show ya What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby (Grell) This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray We went from nothing to something, liking to loving It was us against the world and now we just fucking It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer Now sing (Katie) You used to be thirsty for me But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Right) And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what) What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Black, black widow, baby I'm gonna (Grell) l-l-l-love you until it hurts Just to get you I'm doing whatever works You've never met nobody That'll do you how I do ya That will bring you to your knees Praise Jesus hallelujah I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it Till you feel like you breathe for it Till you do any and everything for it I want you to fiend for it Wake up and dream for it Till it's got you gasping for air And you lean for it 'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it) Now it's me-time believe that If it's yours when you want it I wouldn't promise I need that Till I'm everywhere that you be at I can't fall back go quick Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit (Katie) You used to be thirsty for me (Right) But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Right) And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what) What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby

CIel: what are we doing?

Katie: what we call singing young master

Ciel: Sebastian what is she saying?

Sebastian: she is my sister but Grell took her so now i have to get her back to being my sister so i've a plan to get her back to being my sister

Ciel: well what is the plan to get Katie back?

Sebastian: well she is used to my touch on the arm so if i do that maybe i'll get her back to being my sister because she will remember the touch on the arm she will remember me

Ciel: good do it and i hope she does remember us you know what i mean right

Sebastian: yes i know what you mean Ciel

Katie: hi how are doing?

Ciel: i'm fine and yourself?

Katie: i'm fine Sebastian how are doing?

Sebastian: (touching her arm) i'm fine so do you need anything at the moment mi'lady

Katie: (holding him) sebastian oh my how long has it been?

Sebastian: 3 months why?

Katie: well because it has been a long time since i've seen you i'm happy to be back home with you and ciel

Finny: hey what about us!

Katie: Finnian!,bard! And mey-rin how are you guys?

All of them: we are fine and yourself ?

Katie: I'm fine nice to see you guys again

Grell: is she ready to come back Bassy?

Sebastian: no i'll return her when she is ok?

Grell: ok but william is not happy with this ok just so you know when he gets mad he will try to kill you ok?

Sebastian: he will try but not do k

Katie: You're the first face that I see And the last thing I think about You're the reason that I'm alive You're what I can't live without You're what I can't live without You never give up When I'm falling apart Your arms are always open wide And you're quick to forgive When I make a mistake You love me in the blink of an eye I don't deserve your love But you give it to me anyway Can't get enough You're everything I need And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me It's what you do And I don't deserve you You're the light inside my eyes You give me a reason to keep trying You give me more than I could dream And you bring me to my knees You bring me to my knees Your heart is gold and how am I the one That you've chosen to love I still can't believe that you're right next to me After all that I've done I don't deserve your love But you give it to me anyway Can't get enough You're everything I need And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me It's what you do And I don't deserve you I don't deserve a chance like this I don't deserve a love that gives me everything You're everything I want I don't deserve your love But you give it to me anyway Can't get enough You're everything I need And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me It's what you do And I don't deserve you And I don't deserve you

Grell:Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me? Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me? Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me? Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me? Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me? Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me? Do the people whisper 'about you on the train like me? Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me? And all the people say, "You can't wake up, this is not a dream, You're part of a machine, you are not a human being, With your face all made up, livin on a screen, Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline." Oh, oh, oh, oh, I think there's a flaw in my code, Oh, oh, oh, oh, These voices won't leave me alone, Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold, Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me? Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me? Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me? Pointing fingers because you'll never take the blame like me? And all the people say, "You can't wake up, this is not a dream, You're part of a machine, you are not a human being, With your face all made up, livin on a screen, Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline." Oh, oh, oh, oh, I think there's a flaw in my code, Oh, oh, oh, oh, These voices won't leave me alone, Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold.

Sebastian: you guys are telling me something but i do not know what you are trying to say to me so please tell to it me straight Katie and Grell ?

Katie: nope you have to find the answer you self ok?

Sebastian: ok and why did you sing Grell?

Grell: same thing katie said ok?

Sebastian:ok here is this for you guys to find out what it says Underneath the echoes Buried in the shadows There you were Drawn into your mystery I was just beginning To see your ghost But you must know I'll be here waiting Hoping, praying that This light will guide you home When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love Hidden in the sun For when the darkness comes Now the door is open The world I knew is broken There's no return Now my heart is not scared Just knowing that you're out there Watching me So believe I'll be here waiting Hoping, praying that This light will guide you home When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love Hidden in the sun For when the darkness comes (Oh oh oh) For when the darkness comes Be here waiting Hoping, praying that This light will guide you home When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love Hidden in the sun For when the darkness comes Hidden in the sun For when the darkness comes

Ronald: You're so hypnotizing Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing They say, be afraid You're not like the others Futuristic lover Different DNA They don't understand you You're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial Your so supersonic Wanna feel your powers Stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic You're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial This is transcendental On another level Boy, you're my lucky star I wanna walk on your wavelength And be there when you vibrate For you I'll risk it all All Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial

William: I'm going through the same day Same place, same way I always do Then I saw you from the corner of my eye And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie Oh you got to me My life was alright living in black and white But you changed my point of view Show me your colours Show me your colours Cuz without you I'm blue (Without you I'm blue) Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you (Show me your colours Show me your colours) I have to have control of myself My thoughts, my mind Cause the way it's going down In my life I feel like a prisoner In a light Are you feelin me Cuz the way you make My break, me shake, my walls around I feel like I'm breaking out Show me your colours Show me your colours Cuz without you I'm blue (Without you I'm blue) Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you (Hurry hurry up) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save you) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you My window's opened up Tonight I'm crawling out Will you be there are you waiting Will you be there will you save me (So just save me, so just save me) (Save me, save me) You can save me (Save me, save me) I know you can save me So just, so just save me Without you I'm blue Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you Hurry up and save me (I'm blue) Hurry up and save me (Are you) Hurry up and save me (Are you) Hurry up and save me (Are you) I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save me) I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you Hurry up and save me (Save you) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save you) Hurry up and save me (Save me) I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you (Save you) Save me, save me

Katie:I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me And I'm gonna show ya What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray We went from nothing to something, liking to loving It was us against the world and now we just fucking It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer Now sing You used to be thirsty for me But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Right) And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what) What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Black, black widow, baby I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts Just to get you I'm doing whatever works You've never met nobody That'll do you how I do ya That will bring you to your knees Praise Jesus hallelujah I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it Till you feel like you breathe for it Till you do any and everything for it I want you to fiend for it Wake up and dream for it Till it's got you gasping for air And you lean for it 'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it) Now it's me-time believe that If it's yours when you want it I wouldn't promise I need that Till I'm everywhere that you be at I can't fall back go quick Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit You used to be thirsty for me (Right) But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Right) And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what) What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby

Ciel: is this a singing place or a phantomhive quiet place to go from my servants

Sebastian: you are never safe from them young master

Ciel: right

Katie: well i got to go and do some errors to do right now bye

Sebastian: bye katie

Ciel: bye katie

Grell: i got to go too

William: yeah me too

Ronald: yeah me too

William: Katie wait katie please (holding her)

Katie: william what do you want? (pushing away)

William: katie you need to come back and do do your training please?

Katie: william no i can not do training because i'm a demon so please do not ask again ok?

William: but katie please

Katie: no ok just no i've to work my demon training so no i need to do that first before anything else ok so see you

Ronald:(holding her) what is the rush mi'lady

Katie: i've to get things done

William: they can wait

Katie: no they can not will and you know that ok see you

Grell: we got cut her off and stop her now

Katie: (sliding under Grell) you think you can stop me here 'cause you are wrong (leaping over william) stop trying guys i can do everything to get out of here(handspring over Ronald) come on do you think that you can stop me(when ronald turned around she was gone)

Ronald: i can not see her do you?

William: here she comes i got her

Katie: wow(handsprings away) you guys are trying to hard but can not get me

Grell: i have you now (katie handsprings over him but he grabbed her when she landed)

Katie:hey let me go

Ronald: you are training with us and now

Katie: SEBASTIAN HELP!

Sebastian: KATIE!... I"M COMING

Ciel: I'm going through the same day Same place, same way I always do Then I saw you from the corner of my eye And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie Oh you got to my My life was alright living in black and white But you changed my point of view Show me your colour Show me your colours Cuz without you I'm blue (Without you I'm blue) Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you (Show me your colours Show me your colours) I have to have control of myself My thoughts, my mind Cause the way it's going down In my life I feel like a prisoner In a light Are you feelin me Cuz the way you make My break, me shake, my walls around I feel like I'm breaking out Show me your colours Show me your colours Cuz without you I'm blue (Without you I'm blue) Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you (Hurry hurry up) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save you) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you My window's opened up Tonight I'm crawling out Will you be there are you waiting Will you be there will you save me (So just save me, so just save me) (Save me, save me) You can save me (Save me, save me) I know you can save me So just, so just save me Without you I'm blue Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me Hurry up and save me I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you Hurry up and save me (I'm blue) Hurry up and save me (Are you) Hurry up and save me (Are you) Hurry up and save me (Are you) I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save me) I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you Hurry up and save me (Save you) Hurry up and save me (Save me) Hurry up and save me (Save you) Hurry up and save me (Save me) I just wanna feel alive And I do when I'm with you (Save you) Save me, save me

William: Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi demo yuruga nakatta no wa mou shinjiru koto wo wasuretaku nakatta kara me wo surasu kuse mo aimaina kaitou mo waraenu uso wo tonari ni inakereba ima sae nijin de yuku tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte tooi sugita kono kyori wo umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke nakunaru koto mo shitteta yo omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara mou kore ijou ga nakutemo uketomereru douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nakasanaide wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to ittekureru nara ushinai de shitta futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo wasurenaide sayonara ga uso to omoeta hibi hitori kiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu anata no naka de ima mo zutto

Katie: this is so not cool this is a song for sebastian…...You're the first face that I see And the last thing I think about You're the reason that I'm alive You're what I can't live without You're what I can't live without You never give up When I'm falling apart Your arms are always open wide And you're quick to forgive When I make a mistake You love me in the blink of an eye I don't deserve your love But you give it to me anyway Can't get enough You're everything I need And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me It's what you do And I don't deserve you You're the light inside my eyes You give me a reason to keep trying You give me more than I could dream And you bring me to my knees You bring me to my knees Your heart is gold and how am I the one That you've chosen to love I still can't believe that you're right next to me After all that I've done I don't deserve your love But you give it to me anyway Can't get enough You're everything I need And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me It's what you do And I don't deserve you I don't deserve a chance like this I don't deserve a love that gives me everything You're everything I want I don't deserve your love But you give it to me anyway Can't get enough You're everything I need And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me It's what you do And I don't deserve you And I don't deserve you

Sebastian:Katie's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out Got me singin' like Na na na na everyday It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x] Remember the first time we met You was at the mall with your friend I was scared to approach ya But then you came closer Hopin' you would give me a chance Who would have ever knew That we would ever be more than friends We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules She like a song played again and again That girl, like something off a poster That girl, is a dime they say That girl, is a gun to my holster She's runnin through my mind all day, ay Katie's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out Got me singin' like Na na na na everyday It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x] See you been all around the globe Not once did you leave my mind We talk on the phone, from night til the morn Girl you really change my life Doing things I never do I'm in the kitchen cookin things she likes We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules Someday I wanna make you my wife That girl, like something off a poster That girl, is a dime they say That girl, is the gun to my holster She's runnin through my mind all day, ay Katie's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out Got me singin' like Na na na na everyday It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x] I can be your melody A girl I could write you a symphony The one that could fill your fantasies So come baby girl let's sing with me Ay, I can be your melody A girl I could write you a symphony The one that could fill your fantasies So come baby girl let's sing with me Ay, na na na na na na na Na na na na na na katie got me singin Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na Now she got me singing katie's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out Got me singin' like Na na na na everyday It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x]

 _Katie:_ Make it stop Sound so good I just can't take no more Turn it down, turn it up I don't know, I don't know (know) But don't stop, don't move Just keep it there (right there) Keep it right there, keep it right there I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go Yeah Wanna put this song on replay, I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day, Hear you all day Yeah Wanna put this song on replay, We can start all over again and again, yeah Wanna put this song on replay Don't stop, Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder I don't wanna miss a single thing, I wanna hear every melody, yeah. B-b-b-b-beating, beating, Beating so loud, you can feel it (feel it) B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating Beating for you I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go Feel it all, feel it all crashing down (down, down) I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (put this song on replay) on replay Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day! Yeah [x2]

Nellia:I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm beggin you not to go Call your name two, three times in a row Such a funny thing for me to try to explain How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame yeah Cause I know I don't understand Just how your love can do what no on else can Got me lookin so crazy right now Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's Got me lookin so crazy right now Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's Got me hoping you save me right now Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin Got me lookin so crazy in love When I talk to my friends so quietly "who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress You ain't here, ain't nobody else to impress It's the way that you know what I thought I know It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you But I still don't understand Just how your love can do what no one else can Got me lookin so crazy right now Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's Got me lookin so crazy right now Got me hoping you save me right now your kiss Got me hoping you save me right now Lookin so crazy, your love's got me lookin Got me lookin so crazy in love Got me lookin so crazy right now Your touch got me lookin so crazy right now Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss Got me hoping you page me right now Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy in love

Sebastian: KATIE…..(running to her) i found you, you are fine ok

Katie: Se-Se-bastian get out of here they a-re using m-me to ge-et you here so you can die they say

Sebastian: they can not kill no matter what this is an order that i was giving to protect you so that is what i'm going to do wait here

Katie: o-o-ok

Sebastian: Ronald knox i know that you are there so just come out now and we might make a deal for Katie and you guys

Ronald: no katie needs training but you are not letting her so we did this so she will training as a Grim Reaper ok there will be no deal ok

William: yes to the deal ronald does not know what he is talking 'about

Sebastian: william(turning around sees william grab Katie) t. Spears so you want to make a deal when you do not know what the deal are you sure

William: yes i'm sure Sebastian

Katie: ok then let me g-g-g-go

William: right here she is

Sebastian: thank you let's go home Katie michaelis, are you ok?

Katie:I stay out too late Got nothing in my brain That's what people say, mmm-mmm That's what people say, mmm-mmm I go on too many dates _[chuckle]_ But I can't make them stay At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm That's what people say, mmm-mmm But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop moving It's like I got this music In my mind Saying, "It's gonna be alright." 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off I never miss a beat I'm lightning on my feet And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own) I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go) And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop grooving It's like I got this music In my mind Saying, "It's gonna be alright."= 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Hey, hey, hey Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, You could've been getting down to this sick beat. My ex-man brought his new girlfriend She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake. And to the fella over there with the hella good hair Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake Yeah ohhh 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate) I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm) And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake) Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to), I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Nellia:I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go" When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone Just close your eye The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) La La (La La) Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound…

Katie:Nellia you came too but why?

Nellia:Because you told me to leave you here alone so i came and helped Sebastian

Sebastian:She was really helpful to get here so yeah it was great to bring here along with me

Katie:Great to hear that from you sebastian and i'm happy to say Nellia is in the clear i found out it was so i went to the police told them and that was good so you don't have to leave here anymore so you can stay with Ciel, Sebastian,finny,bard,mey-rin and me how does that sound?

Nellia:That sounds fine and plus i do not have to hide from the police

Sebastian:Let's go home then

Katie:Ok

Nellia:Let's

Sebastian:Bye Grell,william,Ronald and undertaker

All of them:Bye everyone

William:Sebastian can we talk with you and the girls can wait here

Nellia:No this is a trick

Sebastian:I can't this girls need to see ciel, bard, finny, and Mey-Rin

William:But this is important to hear ronald you might want to hear this too ok?

Ronald:Sure

Katie:I'll get Nellia to the phantomhive manor you stay and chat with them

Sebastian:Ok go and come back after that ok

Katie:Right i'll be back as soon as i can sebastian

Nellia:Why didn't sebastian come with us?

Katie:Not right now i got to go right now ok but Bard and Finny will take care of you two ok?

Both of them:Ok Katie come back soon

Bard:Katie….Katie wait before you go

Katie: Can't got go now see you

At the HQ of reapers

Sebastian: Katie and you are not a thing Katie and Bard are a thing you guys are friends nothing more nothing less ok william and Ronald

Katie: Sebastian are you here

Sebastian: Yeah i'm right here can you see me here

William: I have not seen' her in years

Katie: Everything ok here Sebastian?

Sebastian: Everything is fine i was about to go and leave them to everything to sort out themselves if i can but i can't leave until it is sort out with us ok?

Katie: But the girls are wanting me back soon so i can't stay here especially because of Ronald he likes me but i don't like him so please clear this mess ok?

Sebastian:Ok but you have to be here

Katie:Fine i'll be here for 20 minutes that is all

Sebastian:Ok But then we both leave in 20 minutes

Katie:Ok we both leave that is good ok let's do this

Ronald:Katie why are you here?

Katie:I'll be going Sebastian too

Sebastian:Yes we'll be going now Katie come on let's go

Katie:Right behind you Sebastian

At the phantomhive manor

Ciel:How are you mi'lady?

Katie:I'm Fine, How are you Sebastian?

Sebastian:I'm Fine, Young Master how are you?

Ciel:*mastic sighs* I have a busy schedule but it is good

Katie:Good we are all having a good day well i need to do thing's I'll do them right now so see you Sebastian… Sebastian

Sebastian:what is it Katie

Katie:Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears and, The Undertaker are here

Sebastian:WHAT! Katie…

Katie:(holding on to her life) William T. spears went that way Ronald and Grell went that way

Sebastian:(running after william) Katie I'll be right back for you please hold on longer

Undertaker: that will be hard for her to do

Ronald:chotto soko no kimi zutto mitemasu ga

kekkou kitemasu ne sotto oshiemasu ne otto naisshona no de satto kikinagashite wasurete shimaimashou ato wazuka nanoka de taimu rimitto desu donna ni agakou tomo mou sadame wa kaerarenai donna ni agameta toshite mo risuto wa kawaru koto wa nai tada shizuka ni toki wo machi tamashii no shinsa wo suru kitto sono yousu ja shokku na no deshou… motto yaritai koto nokotteiru no deshou… kagiri aru jikan wo douka taisetsu ni haederu zassou no you ni kachi no nai mono karitoru donna ni agakou tomo mou sadame wa kaerarenai dou yara akiramemashita ni daijoubu goanshin karei ni suikoushimasu yo akuma ni torarenai you ni

Katie:So I got my boots on, Got the right amount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the dark side, And the light side, baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it But if I had you, That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had you From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's What they need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the wild time, And a flat-line, baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it But if I had you, That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had- The flashing of the lights It might feel so good But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah The fashion and the stage, it might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had you That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete (Never could compete with you) If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (It'd be ecstasy with you) Yeah if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had you.

Ronald and Ciel:They see me mowin' My front lawn I know they're all thinking I'm so White N' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy Look at me I'm white n' nerdy! I wanna roll with- The gangsters But so far they all think I'm too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy I'm just too white n' nerdy Really, really white n' nerdy First in my class here at M.I.T. Got skills, I'm a Champion of D&D MC Escher that's my favorite MC Keep your 40 I'll just have an Earl Grey tea My rims never spin to the contrary You'll find that they're quite stationary All of my action figures are cherry Stephen Hawking's in my library My MySpace page is all totally pimped out Got people begging for my top 8 spaces Yo I know Pi to a thousand places Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed, my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze There's no killer app I haven't run At Pascal, well, I'm number 1 Do vector calculus just for fun I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun "Happy Days" is my favourite theme song I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon Here's the part I sing on They see me roll on, my Segway! I know in my heart they think I'm white n' nerdy! Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy Look at me I'm white n' nerdy I'd like to roll with- The gangsters Although it's apparent I'm too White n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy I'm just too white n' nerdy How'd I get so white n' nerdy? I've been browsing, inspectin' X-men comics you know I collect 'em The pens in my pocket I must protect 'em my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored Shopping online for deals on some writable media I edit Wikipedia I memorized "Holy Grail" really well I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL I got a business doing websites When my friends need some code who do they call? I do HTML for them all Even made a homepage for my dog! Yo! Got myself a fanny pack they were having a sale down at the GAP Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky! I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team! Only question I ever thought was hard Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard? Spend every weekend at the renaissance fair Got my name on my underwear! They see me strollin' They laughin' And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white n' nerdy Just because I'm white n' nerdy Just because I'm white n' nerdy All because I'm white n' nerdy Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy I wanna bowl with- the gangsters but oh well it's obvious I'm white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy I'm just too white n' nerdy Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!]

Nellia:Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Gotta clue, what you're doing? You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby Look at you Gettin more than just re-up Baby, you Got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, You you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer Daddy-O You got the swagger of champion Too bad for you You just can't find the right companion I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy, who you are That's just who you are, baby Lollipop Must mistake me, you're a sucker To think that I Would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, You you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it You Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer Maybe if we both lived in a different world (Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer) It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, you you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer Oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby

Katie:Nellia go now hurry

Ronald:Nellia come here now

Nellia:who to trust (looking' at sebastian) what do i do?

Sebastian:Trust Katie, Nellia leave

Nellia:see you at home Katie and Sebastian

Ronald:Work it, make it, do it, Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger, more than ever, hour after, Our work is never over.Na-na-na that that don't kill me Can only make me stronger I need you to hurry up now 'Cause I can't wait much longer I know I got to be right now 'Cause I can't get much wronger Man I've been waitin' all night now That's how long I've been on you I need you right now I need you right now Let's get lost tonight You could be my black Kate Moss tonight Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight And you don't give a fuck what they all say right? Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore I ask 'cause I'm not sure Do anybody make real shit anymore? Bow in the presence of greatness 'cause right now thou hast forsaken us You should be honored by my lateness That I would even show up to this fake shit So go ahead go nuts go ape shit Especially in my pastel on my bape shit Act like you can't tell who made this New gospel homie, take six, and take this, hatersI need you right now I need you right now Me likey I don't know if you got a man or not, If you made plans or not If God put me in your plans or not I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot But I know that God put you in front of me So how the hell could you front on me? There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right? Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night So we gon' do everything that Kan like Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike Well, I'd do anything for a blonde-dike And she'll do anything for the limelight And we'll do anything when the time's right Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger) I need you right now I need you right now You know how long I've been on you? Since Prince was on Appolonia Since OJ had Isotoners Don't act like I never told you _[x6]_ Baby, you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger) I need you right now _[x4]_ You know how long I've been on you? Since Prince was on Appolonia Since OJ had Isotoners Don't act like I never told you Never told you _[x4]_ Never over _[x8]_

Alois:Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi demo yuruga nakatta no wa mou shinjiru koto wo wasuretaku nakatta kara me wo surasu kuse mo aimaina kaitou mo waraenu uso wo tonari ni inakereba ima sae nijin de yuku tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte tooi sugita kono kyori wo umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke nakunaru koto mo shitteta yo omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara mou kore ijou ga nakutemo uketomereru douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nakasanaide wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to ittekureru nara ushinai de shitta futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo wasurenaide sayonara ga uso to omoeta hibi o hitori kiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu anata no naka de ima mo zutto

Sebastian and Ciel:They say we are what we are But we don't have to be. I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams. Oooooooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass) Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now, You pull the blackout curtains down Just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals. Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith Is when it's tested again and again everyday. I'm still comparing your past to my future. It might be your wound but they're my sutures. Oooooooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass) Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long And live with me forever now, You pull the blackout curtains down Just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immortals, And live with me forever now, Pull the blackout curtains down, We could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, Immooooooo- immortals, (Immortals)

Katie:I closed my eyes, I built these walls I made 'em 10 feet wide and 20 feet tall When you're up so high and never wanna fall I should've held a little back, but I had to give it all So give it up up All of your love, love And don't run, run away But if it's no, no Then let me go go Because there's nothing more than I can say Because you set me on fire, fire Your love is just like a flame You're burning me on fire, fire And I will never be the same You burn me, you set me on fire, fire You're playing your love games You're burning me on fire, fire And I will never be the same So give it up up All of your love love And don't run, run away But if it's no, no Then let me go go Because there's nothing more than I can say Because you set me on fire, fire Your love is just like a flame You're burning me on fire, fire And I will never be the same You burn, you set me on fire, fire You're playing your love games You're burning me on fire, fire And I will never be the same…

William:Party rock Yeah Whoa! Let's go! Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time (yeah) And we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!) Everybody just have a good time (clap!) Party rock is in the house tonight (oh) Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!) And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah) We just wanna see you... shake that! In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl, She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot Booty move the weight like she owns the block Where I drank I gots to know Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll Half black half white, domino Gain the money Oprah Doe! Yo! I'm runnin through these hoes like Drano I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo We party rock yeah! that's the crew that I'm repping On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin Hey! Party rock is in the house tonight (whoa) Everybody just have a good time (yeah) And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Let's go Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!) And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see you... shake that! Every day I'm shuffling Shuffling shuffling Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash We get money, don't be mad, now stop – hating's bad One more shot for us (Another round) Please fill up my cup (Don't mess around) We just wanna see (You shake it now) Now you home with me Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _[3x]_ Put your hands up to the sound _[2x]_ Get up _[9x]_ Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up! _[4x]_ Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!) Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!) And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!) Everybody just have a good good good time Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up) Oh! Oh! (Time to fill it now!) Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up) Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up) Shake that! Everyday I'm shuf-f-f-ling Put your put your Put your put your (yeah yeah) Put your put your (whoa!) Put your put your Put your hands up Your hands up Put your hands up Every day I'm shuffling

Sebastian and Katie:Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du… Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold But you will remember me Remember me for centuries And just one mistake Is all it will take We'll go down in history Remember me for centuries He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey He-e-e-ey ya Remember me for centuries Mummified my teenage dreams No, it's nothing wrong with me The kids are all wrong The story's all off Heavy metal broke my heart Come on, come on and let me in The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints And this is supposed to match The darkness that you felt I never meant for you to fix yourself Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du… Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold But you will remember me Remember me for centuries And just one mistake Is all it will take We'll go down in history Remember me for centuries He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey He-e-e-ey ya Remember me for centuries And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name 'Cause I was only born inside my dreams Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you 'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia And you're a cherry blossom You're about to bloom You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du… Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold But you will remember me Remember me for centuries And just one mistake Is all it will take We'll go down in history Remember me for centuries He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey He-e-e-ey ya Remember me for centuries We've been here forever And here's the frozen proof I could scream forever We are the poisoned youth Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du du-du, du du du-du Du du… Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold But you will remember me Remember me for centuries And just one mistake Is all it will take We'll go down in history Remember me for centuries He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey He-e-e-ey ya Remember me for centuries We'll go down in history Remember me for centuries

Katie:They say we are what we are But we don't have to be. I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith Is when it's tested again and again everyday. I'm still comparing your past to my future. Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold But you will remember me Remember me for centuries And just one mistake Is all it will take We'll go down in history Remember me for centuries. How can you see into my eyes like open doors?Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style. And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind. Nothing in this world could ever bring them down. Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background. And she says, "I wish that I could be like the cool kids 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." They see me rollin They hatin Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty My music so loud I'm swangin They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty. So I got my boots on, Got the right amount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the dark side, And the light side, baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it But if I had you, That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you,You used to be thirsty for me But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you

Katie: Your statutes are wonderful; therefore I obey them. The unfolding of your words gives light; it gives understanding to the the Lord, all you nations; extol him, all you peoples. For great is his love toward us, and the faithfulness of the Lord endures forever. Praise the Lord.May my cry come before you, Lord; give me understanding according to your my supplication come before you; deliver me according to your promise.

Ciel: what now Katie

Katie: hesitation into resolve passion into composure love into gravemarkers

Claude: wow kid

Katie: I'm not a KID! Faustus

Claude: Katie calm down Katie! (Holding her)

Katie: (push him away) NO! Nellia Nellia

Nellia: Claude get away from her

Katie:Nellia go now please

Nellia: no Claude go away

Claude: you want to fight kid

Grell: you leave my sister alone

Ciel: enough now Katie nellia and Grell wait outside Claude you will talk and not fight with sebastian ok

Katie: Ok

Sebastian: why me sir

Claude: you know we hate each other

Ciel: i do not care i have to talk to Nellia and Katie

Sebastian: Fine it is better than William spears

Claude: ok

William: where are the girls i need to see them

Ciel: you can't see them right now can you come back later then you can see them

William: sure

Ronald: why?

Ciel: because

Ronald: becuase why?

Ciel: just because

Chapter 3 Katie and William T. Spears

Katie: hey T.

William: hey L.

Katie: how are you?

William: I'm good how are you?

Katie: i'm ok

Sebastian: found you!

Katie: OH MY GOODNESS!

Katie: I closed my eyes, I built these walls I made 'em 10 feet wide and 20 feet tall When you're up so high and never wanna fall I should've held a little back, but I had to give it all So give it up up All of your love, love And don't run, run away But if it's no, no Then let me go go Because there's nothing more than I can say Because you set me on fire, fire Your love is just like a flame You're burning me on fire, fire And I will never be the same You burn me, you set me on fire, fire You're playing your love games You're burning me on fire, fire And I will never be the same So give it up up All of your love love And don't run, run away But if it's no, no Then let me go go Because there's nothing more than I can say Because you set me on fire, fire Your love is just like a flame You're burning me on fire, fire And I will never be the same You burn, you set me on fire, fire You're playing your love games You're burning me on fire, fire And I will never be the same…

Nellia&Katie:Miss independent Miss self-sufficient Miss keep your distance Miss unafraid Miss out of my way Miss don't let a man interfere, no Miss on her own Miss almost grown Miss never let a man help her off her throne So, by keeping her heart protected She'd never ever feel rejected Little miss apprehensive Said ooh, she fell in love What is the feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open my door Surprise, It's time To feel what's real What happened to Miss Independent? No more the need to be defensive Goodbye, old you When love is true Miss guarded heart Miss play it smart Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no But she miscalculated She didn't want to end up jaded And this miss decided not to miss out on true love So, by changing her misconceptions She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection She fell in love. What is the feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open my door Surprise, It's time To feel what's real What happened to Miss Independent? No more the need to be defensive Goodbye, old you When love is true When Miss Independence walked away No time for love that came her way She looked in the mirror and thought today What happened to miss no longer afraid? It took some time for her to see How beautiful love could truly be No more talk of why can't that be me I'm so glad I finally see What is the feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open my door Surprise, It's time To feel what's real What happened to Miss Independent? No more the need to be defensive Goodbye, old you When love is true.

Sebastian: girls can you go?

Katie:(going away)She's got both hands In her pocket And she won't look at you (won't look at you) She hides true love En su bolsillo She's got a halo around her finger Around you You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico Rejoice At this point I've gotta choose Nothing to lose Don't call my name Don't call my name Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke my cigarette, hush Don't call my name Don't call my name Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Stop Please, just let me go Alejandro Just let me go She's not broken She's just a baby But her boyfriend's like her dad Just like a dad And all those flames that Burned before him Now he's gotta firefight Gotta cool the bad You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico Rejoice At this point I've gotta choose Nothing to lose Don't call my name Don't call my name Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke my cigarette, hush Don't call my name Don't call my name Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Don't bother me Don't bother me Al-e-jan-dro Don't call my name Don't call my name Bye Fernando I'm not your babe I'm not your babe Alejandro Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Fernando Don't call my name Don't call my name Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke my cigarette, hush Don't call my name Don't call my name Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Don't call my name Alejandro Don't call my name Alejandro Alejandro I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro Fernando Don't wanna kiss Alejandro Don't wanna touch Alejandro Just smoke my cigarette and hush Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Don't call my name Alejandro Don't call my name Alejandro Alejandro I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro Fernando Don't wanna kiss Alejandro Don't wanna touch Alejandro Just smoke my cigarette and hush Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro Don't call my name Alejandro Don't call my name Alejandro Alejandro I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro Fernando Don't wanna kiss Alejandro Don't wanna touch Alejandro Just smoke my cigarette and hush Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro Roberto AlejandroSebastian: Claude what do you want? Now

Claude: Katie i want Katie

Sebastian: Katie is not going with you Claude right Katie?

Katie:(holding Nellia) Sebastian no time now i need your help with Nellia ok please and Claude go we need to do something

Claude: Katie do you remember me?

Katie: No i do not remember you whoever you are… Sebastian did you get i need get doing?

Sebastian: yes it did half sister…..


End file.
